HBD BOSS
by DnAfan
Summary: Happy birthday to my dear Aditya sir...


_**Hi frndssss...**_

 _ **Happy birthday to Aditya sir...aka Abhijeet sir...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

 **20th july,2016 (11:45 pm)**

 **In Abhijeet's room :**

Abhijeet was looking very excited and happy...and talking to himself...

Abhi (to himself in happiness) : sirf 15 min bache hain...fir janaab ayenge...hme birthday wish karne...iss baar to koi badi gift lunga usse...hmmm...kya lu...kya lu...chalo jo bhi lunga kuchh bada hi hoga...uske jaisa (he smiled on his own comment)...yaar ye time hi nahi ja raha...ye 15 min kab khatam honge...mujhse to ab sabar hi nahi ho raha...pakkka Daya ne iss baar bhi mere liye kuchh surprise plan kiya hi hoga...pichhli baar janaab mission se shaam ko hi aa gaye the...par mujhe surprise dene ke liye 12 baje tak Freddy ke ghar ruke the...aur fir raat ko 12 baje wo cake aur gift... (he smiled and said lovingly)...paagal...

In this process of thinking...time passed and now it was 11:59 pm...Abhijeet looked at wall clock...and became very excited...

Abhi (in happiness) : sirf 1 min aur...

And it was 12 midnight...Abhijeet looked at his room door curiously...with a sweet smile on his face...but no one came...now it was 12:10 but still no sign of Daya..Abhijeet's excitement was vanishing slowly...He sat on bed with sad face...

Abhi : kamaal hai...har baar to 12 bajte hi aa jata hai...aakar pehle mujhe daudkar gale laga leta hai...aur aaj 12:10 ho gaye...abhi tak janaab ka koi pata nahi...shayad so gaya hoga...hmm...vaise bhi aaj beurau me kaam kuchh jyada hi tha...thak gaya hoga...ek baar jakar dekh lu kya...ha dekhkar hi aata hu...

He was about to go in Daya's room when he saw Daya entered into his room...a broad smile came back to his face to see his buddy...Daya came to him...Abhijeet was going to hug him...but Daya was not seeing that...he was busy in another thing...in his watch which was in his hand...he told Abhijeet while seeing at that watch...

Daya : Abhi...ye dekho na...meri favourite watch ko kya ho gaya...chal hi nahi rahi...

Abhijeet's smile vanished in a second...he said

Abhi : Watch?

Daya (looked at him) : ha boss...watch...ye dekho...meri favourite watch...jo tumne mujhe di thi...chal hi nahi rahi...achanak se band pad gai...kya karu ab mai...

Abhi (in somehow anger but control) : tu mujhe raat ke sava 12 baje ye ghadi dikhane laya hai...

Daya (exclaimed) : sava 12 baj gye! Oh no...

Again a ray of hope came in Abhijeet's heart...that now Daya wished him...may be he didn't look at the time...that's why he was late...he smiled...

Abhi (in smile) : ha yaar...tabhi to mujhe bhi laga...aaj tu late kaise ho gaya...

Daya : ha yaar...wahi to...mujhe time ka pata hi nahi chala...meri ghadi jo band ho gai...kabse iss band ghadi ko hi dekhe ja raha hu...isiliye late ho gaya aaj (Abhi smiled)...sone me... (Abhijeet's smile again vanished...)

Abhi : sone me?

Daya : haan boss...tum mere sone ki hi baat kar rahe ho na...yaar mai bhi itna thak gaya hu aaj...but kya kru...mujhe tension ho gai na meri watch ki...afterall this is my favourite watch...tumne jo di hai... (Daya smirked...Abhijeet smiled fakely...) Bosss...please kuchh karo na...thik kar do na ise...

Abhi : ab iss waqt kya karu...de mujhe kal thik karva dunga...

Daya (in happy tone) : pakka?

Abhi : ha pakka...

Daya : Thank uuu Bosss...u r so sweet...ok chalo ab mai so jata hu...bahooot nind aa rahi hai... (Abhijeet smiled fakely...) vaise tum abhi tak kyo jaag rahe ho...so jao na...

Abhi : ha...(in sad tone) so hi jata hu ab... (shook his head in disappointment...)

Daya : hmm...so jao...good night Boss...

Abhi (in fake smile) : good night...

And Daya went from there...Abhijeet looked at way for sometimes...then closed the door in irritation...and sat on bad in so much anger...

Abhi : kuchh yaad hi nahi...ghadi yaad hai...sona yaad hai...par mera birthday... (he made a pitty face...) mai bhi kuchh yaad nahi dilane vala use...jab yaad ayega khud hi wish karega... (after a second) par mera Daya...mera Daya mera birthday bhul gaya...hamesha sabse pehle wish karta hai...aur iss baar...

He was so disappointed...he slept in disappointment...

 **Next day (in morning) :**

Abhijeet wake up at 7:00 am and came in hall while he saw Daya was doing something in kitchen...

Abhi : aain...ye aaj kaha se itni jaldi uth gaya...aur wo bhi ready hokar kitchen me... (he think something and smiled)...achha matlab finally...janaab ko birthday yaad aa hi gaya...isiliye mere liye kuchh special ban raha hai kitchen me... (he sat on sofa in excitement...) chalo der aaye...durust aye...ab mai bhi yahi baithta hu...abhi khud ayega bahar...mere liye kuchh special lekar... (his pool of thoughts broken by Daya...)

Daya : are Boss...uth gaye...good morning

Abhi ( in smile) : good morning...par tum aaj itni jaldi kaise...I mean kuchh khaas hai kya...

Daya : are kuchh khaas nahi hai yaar... (Abhijeet's smile again vanished)...bas aaj jaldi aankh khul gai...to socha thodi jogging ho jaye...bas jogging karke aaya...to fresh juice pine ki ichha hui to wahi bana raha tha...tum pioge?

He offered juice to Abhijeet...but Abhijeet was fuming in anger...but hide it...an said...

Abhi (in chewing tone) : nahi pina...aap hi piyo...

Daya : okkk...chalo mai ready ho jata hu...tum bi ready ho Jao...aur boss aaj breakfast me kuchh light hi banana...kuchh khas man nahi hai khane ka...okk...

Abhi (in fake smile) : jo huqum mere aka...

Daya smiled and went to get ready...Abhijeet to himself in irritation...

Abhi : ho gaya satyanash...kaha mai surprise ki aas me baitha tha...kaha mujhe hi surprise mil gaya...hunh...

They got ready and reached at beurau...

 **At beurau :**

They entered but suddenly Abhijeet's phone rang...so he pic the call...

Abhi : tum chalo mai aata hu...

Daya nodded and went in...

Freddy : good morning sir...Abhijeet sir nahi aaye...

Daya : good morning...wo Abhijeet phone pe baat kar raha hai...aa raha hai abhi...

Freddy : achha...are Daya sir...wo Acp sir ne aapko cabin me bulaya hai...shayad kuchh kaam hai...

Daya : achha...thik hai mai dekhta hu...

Daya went in Acp sir's cabin...all were waiting for their Abhijeet sir...Abhijeet entered in beurau...

Freddy, Vivek , Sachin, Purvi wished him a very happy birthday...Abhijeet nodded and thanked them in smile...but still looking sad...so Freddy asked...

Freddy : kya hua sir...aaj itne khaas din pe aap itne udaas kyo lag rahe hain...

Abhi (in sad tone) : kuchh nahi Freddy...bas aise hi...mood nahi hai...

Freddy : aise kaise mood nahi hai...kuchh to hua hai sir...bataiye na...

Vivek : haan sir please...bataiye na...

Sachin (to make environment light) : sir...kahin Daya sir aapka birthday bhul to nahi gaye...

Abhi : haan Sachin...bhul hi to gaya hai wo mera birthday...

All shocked to hear that...

Freddy : ye aap kya bol rahe ho sir...aisa kaise ho sakta hai...

Sachin : ha sir...mene to yuhi majaak me keh diya...

Abhi : lekin sach kaha Sachin... (in irritation) uss idiot ko mera birthday yaad hi nahi...

Vivek : to aapne unko yaad dilane ki koshish...

Abhi (in between) : mai kyu yaad dilau use...khud yaad ane do use...mai bhi to dekhu...kab tak nahi yaad aata...

Saying that he went from there...all felt pitty for him...

After some hours...Abhijeet came back to beurau...Daya was in beuarau and talking with someone on phone...

Daya (on phone) : are haan yaar vikaas...party to banti hi hai yaar... (Abhijeet's face enlightened to listen that...) haan...haan of course...haan to aaj shaam ko pakka...done...ok then milte hain...bye...

Abhi (in mind) : to finally sahab ko mera birthday yaad aa hi gaya...party plan ho rahi hai...hmm...

Daya saw Abhijeet and said...

Daya : are Abhijeet...kaha chale gaye the tum...tumko phone kiya to busy aa raha tha...

Abhi : haan wo...teri ye watch...theek ho gai hai...le...

Daya (happily) : thank u Boss...thank u so much...

Abhi (in smile) : pagal...

Daya : achha boss...aaj shaam ko ready rehna...hme bahar jana hai...

Abhi (in happiness) : achha...kaha...

Daya : are Boss...wo mera dost hai na Vikas...uska promotion hua hai yaar...to wo party de raha hai...

Abhijeet's all happiness again went in vein...

Abhi : promotion?

Daya : haan boss...promotion...usne hme invite kiya hai...shaam ko jana hai...taiyar rehna...

Abhi : Daya...tum chale jana...mera mood nahi hai...

Daya : are aise kaise mood nahi hai...kya hua?

Abhijeet felt like giving a tight slap on Daya's face but he controlled...

Abhi (in forced tone) : kuchh nahi hua mujhe...bas man nahi hai...

Daya : nahi Boss...aisa nahi chalega...tumko chalna hi padega...mai kuchh nahi janta...usne bahot request ki hai yaar...common...buck up...

Saying that he went from there...Abhijeet sat on chair in irritation...

Abhi (in full irritation) : idiot...gadha...ullu ka patthha...baat hi nahi karni mujhe usse...hunh...

Just then his phone rang...it was Rahul's call...he pick up the call...and said in sad tone...

Abhi (in sad tone) : hello...

Rahul : kya bhai...kya hua...bade murjhaye huye se lag rahe ho...

Abhi : kuchh nahi yaar...bolo...kaise phone kiya...

Rahul : are kaise phone kiya matlab...apne dost ko birthday wish karne ke liye yaar...

Abhi : ohh...thank u yaar...chalo tumhe to yaad hai...vaise sabko hi yaad hai...sivay usko chhodkar jisko yaad rehna chahiye...

Rahul : kya bol rahe ho Abhijeet...kise nahi yaad hai...kahin Daya to...

Abhi : hmm...use nahi yaad...

Rahul : that is impossible Abhijeet...

Abhi : mujhe bhi yehi lagta tha but...

Rahul : chalo udaas mat ho...abhi din kaha beet gaya...use yaad aa jayega...mujhe pura yakeen hai...and bdw many many happy returns of the day...

Abhi (in smile) : thank u Rahul...

They cut the call...

 **At evening :**

As per Daya's request...Abhijeet became ready to go in party...They reached at the restaurant...

 **At restaurant :**

Daya : aao Boss...baitho...

Abhi : ye kya...tumhara dost kaha hai...yaha to sirf hum dono hi hai...

Daya : haan boss...wo usne kuchh close logo ke liye hi ye treat rakhi hai...wo aata hi hoga...ye table usne hi book ki hai...tum baitho...mai use phone karke aata hu...puchh lu kaha pahocha...

Abhijeet nodded and sat there...Daya went from there...A waiter came there with something in his trolley...

Abhi : ye kya hai...?

Waiter : cake hai sir...aapne hi to order kiya tha...

Abhi : cake aur mene...dekhiye bhai sahab...aapko koi galatfehmi hui hai...mai to yaha abhi abhi aya...mene koi cake wake order nahi kiya...aap shayad kisi aur ka order le aaye hain...

Waiter : sir...aap hi hain na...

Abhi (in confusion) : haan par...

Waiter : to sir...ye cake aapke naam par hi order kiya gaya hai...iska bill bhi aapko hi pay karna padega...

Abhi : are aise kaise...

Waiter : aur sir isse pehle ki aap kuchh kahe...mai aapko bata du ki iss cake ke alawa 3 palak paneer, 3 malai kofta, 20 butter roti, rice, gulabjamun aur...

Abhi (interrupted) : ek min...ek min...ye sab kya hai...

Waiter (in smile) : ye sab order bhi aapke naam par hain sir...aapko hi iska bill pay karna hoga...

Abhijeet became dumbstuck...

Abhi : are aise kaise...kuchh bhi bol rahe hain aap...khaya piya kuchh nahi...glass toda barah aana...jab mene kuchh order hi nahi kiya to bill kaisa...

Waiter : lekin sir order to aapke naam par hi...

Abhi (in frustration) : are bhad me gaya aapka order...

Just then Daya came there and asked Abhijeet what happened...Abhijeet told him...

Daya (in smile) : are Boss...itna gussa karne se pehle ek baar cake dekh to lo...

Abhi : kya dekhu...

Daya smiled and removed cover...Abhijeet looked at cake...on which written in big letters...HAPPY BIRTHDAY BOSS...

Abhijeet looked at that for some seconds...then looked at Daya in shock...Daya smiled and came to him...hugged him tightly by saying...HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHI...Abhijeet hugged him back...but still in confused state...his whole team and Rahul also came there...he shocked to see them...

All together : Happy birthday...

Abhijeet smiled in happiness...

Abhi : thank u so much...lekin aap sab yaha...

Acp sir : are Abhijeet...ye tumhare Daya ka idea tha...tumhe surprise dene ka...

Abhi (in shock) : matlab tujhe yaad...

Daya (in smile) : of course Boss...tumhara bday bhi kabhi bhul sakta hu kya...ek baar apna bhul jau...but tumhara...never...

Abhijeet smiled in tears and hugged his buddy tightly...They separated...

Abhi : itna pareshan karta hai kya koi...

Daya : hmmm...Daya krta hai na...(all smiled) aur tum chinta mat karo...ye sab ka bill mai hi dunga...

All laughed out on this...Abhijeet cut the cake...and all spent a quality time together...and enjoyed a lot...

.

.

.

 _ **Sorry...kuchh khas nahi tha...but kuchh dimag me hi nahi tha...aur likhna bhi tha kuchh...so likh diya...**_

 _ **Plsss r & r...**_


End file.
